Coming Clean
by Tungsten117
Summary: Sam reveals to his parents Optimus Prime and Bumblebee and everything that happened to him after he and his family were seperated by Sector 7.
1. Family Affairs

Family Affairs

Sam paced back and forth in the forest clearing in front of the two building sized Autobots. Occasionally he would pause to stare at them. Each time he stopped he would open his mouth, apparently wanting to say something, but would close it again when he could not find his voice. He would instead start to pace again.

Bumblebee, his legs miraculously restored by Ratchet, turned to look at Optimus Prime. Optimus returned his gaze and merely shrugged his massive shoulders. He then turned his glowing blue eyes back on the young human pacing in front of him.

Sam finally spoke. "This is crazy. This is even more insane then all the things that happened in Mission City. I mean, me fighting building sized, shape-shifting, robots was crazy. Me throwing a cube into Megatron's chest and killing him was insane. But what you want to do now… it's the icing on the cake!"

"Icing? Cake?" Optimus asked aloud, confusion on his face and in his voice. "I don't understand." Sam didn't answer. He continued to pace, muttering under his breath. It was now the leader of the Autobots turn to glance at Bumblebee. The yellow and black Autobot simply tilted his head to the side. It was his way of saying that it was a "human thing" and that he didn't understand any better than Optimus.

Sam spoke again. "I just don't think it is a good idea. We almost died in Mission City but we just got out of there alive. If you want to tempt death again in just-"

"Sam," Optimus replied cutting across him, "your parents deserve to know the truth. They were taken by your government because of us and our connection to you. Do you not think they deserve to know what their son went through? We will, of course, leave the final decision up to you but I believe that you should tell them."

Sam scowled at the looming Autobot. "I told you before that my mother has a temper. She would flip if she found out how many times I was almost maimed, squished, shot, or killed. Dad would not go better, especially when he finds out that it was you who destroyed his lawn. You're asking for trouble!" Neither robot said anything but Optimus gave Sam an odd look. Sam immediately felt like a small child being reprimanded by his parent for a wrongdoing. Still scowling, but slightly red in the cheeks, he muttered to his feet, "I'll introduce you to them and we can tell them all that happened. But if they do go ballistic, you can't say that I didn't warn you!" He looked up just in time to see both Optimus and Bumblebee smile.

"You made a wise choice, Sam," Optimus rumbled in his deep voice. "Our next destination: your house." Sam merely looked like he was going to be sick. Both Optimus and Bumblebee backed up. In a whirl and clatter of twisting and folding metal both Autobots seemed to fold in on themselves. In a matter of seconds a truck and car sat gleaming in the sunlight, exactly where two humanoid robots had stood before. Bumblebee opened the driver's door for Sam. When Sam was secure inside of Bumblebee both Autobots took to the road.


	2. The Plan Gone Wrong

The Plan Gone Wrong

Sam stared silently out of Bumblebee's windshield. The setting sun glared into his eyes. He could barely make out his house in the distance. "Pull over here," he said pointing to the side of the road. "I don't want us going straight up to the house." Bumblebee pulled over and Optimus Prime followed, pulling up behind the yellow car. Shaking slightly, due to nervousness, Sam got out of the car. He walked around Bumblebee to stand on the sidewalk and stared nervously at the two disguised Autobots. He couldn't help but feel that something was going to go horribly wrong.

"Ok, you know the plan. I go first and prepare my parents. You stay here until I give the signal. You can't come sooner. Please, listen this time. Please, I can't handle you bursting in again. Please," he beseeched to the Autobots. Optimus merely rumbled his engine. Sam was not reassured. "This is still insane. I can't believe I am actually doing this. I think-"Optimus rumbled more loudly this time and flashed his front lights impatiently. Sam groaned miserably. "Ok, ok don't freak out on me. I'll go but please wait for my signal. Please!" No sound came from either of the cars. He hoped that meant they would.

Sam turned and began walking towards his house as slowly as he dared. He could feel the eyes of the two Autobots on the back of his head. He wondered how this could be considering that they didn't have "eyes" in their current form. Maybe he felt their headlights on the back of his head. That would make more sense. He suddenly felt a strange desire to laugh.

The long walk to his house concluded far too quickly. He slowly made his way to the front. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell he heard his father's voice drifting from the backyard.

"Judy, you heard what the government told us. Sam left with two highly trained soldiers. They will get him here. In fact, I bet he will be walking up to the house any minute now. There is no need to worry. He'll be back soon." His mom's answer was an audible sniffle.

Sam strode around the side of the house. His dad was kneeling on the ground, apparently trying to fill in the craters that the Autobots had created that night when Sam had met them for the first time. His mom was holding a large broom in her hands. She had been sweeping up the fragments of the fountain that Optimus had stepped on and ruined. She gave a shriek when she saw him. Next second the broom was being pushed into his back as she hugged him fiercely. His dad joined them a few seconds later.

"I told you that he was coming!" his dad said beaming.

"Oh, Sammy," his mother whispered, backing up to look at him properly. "We didn't know if we would ever see you again. We found out that you were taken out of the city to someplace faraway. When they let us go we had no idea where you were. They said that you would be coming but I thought they were lying. You have scratches and cuts all over. Did they hurt you? Because if they did I will go and kick their-"

"I'm fine, mom," Sam interrupted.

"But your cuts…"

"I wasn't hurt by any humans. I was…um…other…other things got me."

His parents stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, Sam?" his father asked.

"Well, you aren't going to believe this," Sam began. "It turns out that…" he stopped in midsentence. A sound was coming towards them. Sam nearly fainted when he recognized that it was the sound of a car and truck. "Oh no. Oh no. I told them to wait. I told them so many times. This can't be happening. Oh, God," he muttered wildly. His eyes were wide and he had become deathly pale.

His parents barely got in their looks of confusion before a yellow car and a massive blue truck came rumbling around the corner of the house and into the backyard. Judy clutched the broom in front of herself like a shield while Ron bellowed about his yard being even more demolished.

"I told you to wait!" Sam cried running up to the two Autobots, his arms waving wildly. "What happened to the signal? Why didn't you listen to me? This is turning into a nightmare!" Even as he said this he knew that he shouldn't have expected different. He had already learned that Autobots listened to none. Bumblebee, at least, made an apologetic noise.

Judy slowly advanced towards the automobiles. She froze, however, when she realized that there were no drivers. "No drivers," she said in disbelief. "How can that be? That's impossible. Cars can't move on their own. What's going on?" She turned to stare at her husband. He too wore a look of disbelief.

"Mom, Dad, let me explain," Sam said, panic creeping into his voice.

"Sam, perhaps we should take on a more familiar form? It may ease the shock of seeing us," a deep voice said. Ron and Judy jumped when they realized that the voice was coming from the truck itself.

"I don't-"Sam began but was cut off when Judy screamed. Bumblebee had rolled a couple of feet towards her to give Optimus more room. Judy, thinking that he was going to run over her, brought her broom down like a sword onto Bumblebee's hood to stop him. She struck with such force that the broom actually bounced back into the air. A muffled squeak was emitted from the car. Meanwhile, Optimus had decided on his own to transform back into his humanoid form. Judy screamed again and even Ron yelled when parts of the truck popped out, twisted, and rearranged themselves. Optimus was halfway through his transformation when Bumblebee decided to get away from Judy. In his haste to put space between himself and the human he accidently backed into the Autobot leader. Optimus promptly fell over and landed with a ground shaking crash. Bumblebee let out a panicked squeak and quickly transformed back into his own humanoid shape and attempted to help Optimus. As he hurried forward one of his massive feet got caught on the ruined base of the fountain. He stumbled and nearly fell on top of Sam. Sam, sensing danger, dove out of the way just in time. Once again the ground shook.

Sam quickly got to his feet and turned to see if anyone was hurt. Both Bumblebee and Optimus were getting to their feet. His mom and dad were standing side by side with their mouths open, to shocked to say anything. Sam couldn't believe that it was happening like this. Once again he felt a strong desire to laugh. He had known that this was going to be insane. He never imagined that it would be _this_ insane. A giggle nearly escaped his lips. He wondered briefly if he was going mad.

Sam decided to break the silence that had formed between the three humans and two robots. "Mom, dad, I would like to introduce you to Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and to Bumblebee, aka my car. We came here to explain things not to create mayhem." Both Autobots quickly nodded in agreement.


	3. Revelations

Revelations

An awkward silence had once again fallen between the three humans and the two robots. Sam stared nervously from his parents to the Autobots. He didn't quite know what to say. This time it was Ron who broke the silence.

"W-What are they S-Sam? You s-seem to know t-them. W-who are they? What a-are they?" he stammered.

Optimus Prime beat Sam to the answer. "Bumblebee and I come from the planet Cybertron. We and our kind are autonomous robotic organisms. I assure you that we mean you or your son no harm. Normally we don't tend to make this much damage," he said gesturing around the demolished yard, "We just had a few accidents." Sam had a feeling that the giant Autobot was trying to make amends for all the damage that the Autobots had caused to the house. Ron was not reassured and Judy looked like she was getting ready to start swinging her broom around again.

"Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots. They're the good guys," Sam said quickly.

"The good guys," Ron repeated hoarsely. "Look at them! Look at their size! Look at all the damage they caused!"

"Yeah! The fountain, my flowerbed, the electricity, and those earthquakes were all caused by them!" Judy exclaimed while trying to jab Optimus in the knee with her broom. "They could step on us, squash us into jelly."

"We have sworn an oath to protect humanity," Optimus said. "We do not harm humans."

"Yeah, well someone harmed Sam and he said no humans did it. You are the only alien robot, whatever you are, things around. That means it was you! I'm going to kick your-whoops!" As Judy was finishing this last sentence her broom finally connected with Optimus. The resulting collision caused her to fall over. Sam ran over and grabbed the broom off the ground before his mother could.

Optimus glanced at Sam. Even though the Autobot could not display emotion through his face Sam could tell that Optimus was uncertain about what to do next. "Perhaps Sam we were too hasty coming to your parent's house," Optimus murmured, his glowing blue eyes on Ron who was helping Judy to her feet. "They do not appear to be taking our presence to well."

"They were doing fine until you two came tearing around the corner," Sam replied.

"Sam get away from them!" Ron yelled. "I'm calling the police."

"No dad! They're good guys, they're friends! Let me explain! It wasn't them who hurt me! In fact, Bumblebee is my guardian!"

When Ron and Judy did not move or speak Optimus added, "The reason we came to Earth was for the All Spark. Your ancestor Archibald Amundsen Witwicky would provide us with the information that we needed. When he discovered Megatron in the Arctic the location of the All Spark was burned into his glasses."

"So the old man wasn't insane?" Ron asked. "Imagine that. But how did you know about the glasses?"

"We found the glasses through the worldwide web. They were on eBay. As soon as we saw some of the symbols we knew," Optimus replied clearly pleased about how he had found out about the glasses and that Ron was no longer yelling or Judy was no longer trying to impale his knee with a broom.

"Sam! You were selling our priceless family heirlooms on eBay!" Ron roared rounding on his son. "Where is your Witwicky pride?!"

"Well, I needed money for a car," Sam muttered. "No car means no girl. Plus I always thought he was lame. You too said that he was insane."

"We realized that your ancestor could no longer be alive," Optimus said before Ron could reply. "I sent Bumblebee to Earth to locate the living descendents of Archibald Amundsen Witwicky. He eventually found them. I believe that Sam can tell the rest of the story with more detail then I can."

So Sam spoke of all that had happened since the disguised Bumblebee had been bought from Bolivia's Finest Quality Used Cars and Petting Zoo. His parents stared silently at him the whole time and Optimus provided additional information a few times. When Sam was done he waited for them to say something.

"All this really happened? That's incredible!" Ron cried. Sam jumped. He had not been expecting this reaction. The two Autobots also looked surprised. "You upheld the Witwicky pride!"

"Oh, my brave little Sammy," Judy exclaimed. Both parents ran forward to hug their son again. Optimus and Bumblebee exchanged startled looks. No one had expected it to turn out like this.

"To think that a Witwicky would be the first to discover alien life! My son was the first human to befriend an alien! It's incredible!" Ron turned to beam at the startled Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I attacked you with my broom," Judy said also beaming. "First time I ever did anything like that. I swear I'm not crazy. You just startled me. I promise I won't melt you down into scrap metal."

"Humans are very strange creatures," Optimus said. Sam merely smiled. "I have to leave soon and return to your government. Bumblebee is going to remain here. Megatron is dead but many of the Decepticons are still alive. They might want to take revenge for the death of their leader and come after Sam. Bumblebee can protect you. Our existence on Earth is top secret. Your government does not want to let the world know that we exist."

"I have always wanted to be a part of a secret government plan," Ron said. "Won't tell anyone. It's national security." Judy nodded.

Optimus now turned to the young human that he owed his life to. "Farewell for now Sam. I know that we will meet again. I will never forget that you saved my life." With a single nod the Autobot transformed back into a truck and zoomed off into the night.


End file.
